bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eidorian Krai
Eidorian Krai("クライエイドリアン") was the 11th Division Captain,His luitenant are Ikkaku Madarame,and Love Aikawa. Appearance He has long Black ragged hair and has sky blue eye's. He is dressed in a tattered,Black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends.Krai is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. Personality Krai is a calm, level-headed Shinigami, one of the most mysterious Shinigami in the series,combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts.his also a powerful faithfull shinigami,He sometime became arrogant,and have huge dislike on a person who was proud of himself. History Krai was the 11th Division,Not much is known about Krai's history. Krai came from the streets of Rukongai. He would later have an encounter with Gin Ichimaru before they entered Seireitei. warnd him that messing with Gin while he was in a good mood was a bad idea, but Krai did not take the warning seriously. When face to face with Gin, he immediately became alarmed by his reiatsu, but was happy to finally have a real challenge. Gin attacked with enough force to crater the ground under Krai,Due to Gin's strength, Krai was on the defensive holding off Gin's relentless strikes. The two continued to battle with Krai trying to overwhelm Gin though not able to wear him down, only succeeding in Ikkaku receiving wounds while Gin remained untouched by his blade. When Gin mentioned he was having fun, he decided to finish Krai with one quick strike resulting in Gin's loss of the fight.[2] Krai became mad that Gini would just walk away without finishing him off. Gin plainly told him that he had no interest in weaklings who cannot fight. He noted that he did not have any obligation to finish Krai off. Krai thought he was toying with him and demanded that Gin kill him. Krai lost his patience, grabbed hold of Krai and asked him that if he loved to fight so much, then why was screaming for death.Gin explained to him a philosophy to follow for people like them. "Don't admit defeat and seek death, die first, then admit defeat. When you lose, but don't die it just means you were lucky. At those times, think only about survival. Survive and think only about killing the guy who failed to kill you".Gin then smiled at him and stated that it was not like he went easy on him, he was just lucky to escape death. He expressed that Ikkaku should live and come back to kill him. As Gin left, Krai asked him his name and was told he is Ichimaru from Gin.[3] Power's and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist:Krai is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. He is commonly seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance, which is capable of killing multiple targets in one shot. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. Vast Spiritual Power:Krai, without putting out any effort, easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing the direction they were coming from. Sonido Expert: Though never actually shown using this in combat, after his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he used an impressive Camelous Sonido to retreat. He is also able to fight on even grounds and speeds with Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu. Enhanced Durability: Krai's durability is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result. Kido Master:Krai was seen to use high ranking Bakudo and hado.Like Bakudo#97:dead soul consuming seal,and Hado#93:Nuclear Growing tree,And other High Kido Level. Zanpakutou 'Shikigami Yanki'("式神のヤンキー",Great Light Goblin")Is sealed in wakizashi,when it release it form into a red giant handled scythe,and it also has a red spiritual cloth attach into it's neck. * Shikai Special Ability:The first ability of it's Shikai was to summon a Deadly Performance,he summon the Soul of omnyouji to use as Defense,and Soul of Samurai as Offense.It also Raises the speed,power,durability and other physical Stat. * Soul of Omnyouji:'Summon a Dead Body that forms a skelaton,And suit it with clothes in his Reiatsu,This is the first ability of Krai's Shikai,When Krai was Attack with any Kind of Attack,the Soul Absorb it and turns it's master and heal it's wound. * '''Soul of Samurai:'Summon a Dead Body that forms a Samurai,and a has a Ten Swords,that made of reiatsu,this is also one of Krai's first Shikai Ability,When this Soul attack an enemy of opponent,it's Enemy's body will turn Numb,Because this Soul Absorb it's reiatsu and Physical energy to decrease it's enemy's defense. ''Bankai:OmuniBushi no Kamikaze Shikigami'''''("オムニ武士式神の神の風",Devine Wind of The OmniSamurai,Light Goblin") Category:Character